


1: Afterglow - Back From The Shadows

by RobMosq



Series: Fan Bandori Mangas [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BanG Dream - Afterglow, Fan Comics, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gen, Manga & Anime, Other, Ran Mitake - Freeform, Roselia, Yukina Minato - Freeform, bandori, bang dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMosq/pseuds/RobMosq
Summary: **All BanG Dream Girls Band Party media/characters belong to the original publisher Bushiroad and the creator of the original Story, Ko NakamuraSong Choice credits for inspiration: ACDC - Back in Black**It has been weeks since anyone has heard from the band Afterglow. A band with flare, great vocals, and entertaining performances. With the silence gradually growing, with no news of new performances, slowly they have become nonexistent to music fans.From the hollow silence rose another band to take lead, Roselia. A highly respected band by music fans for their powerful vocals and breathtaking concerts.One evening Roselia was booked to perform yet another concert, continuing to grow in popularity. However, unknowing to Roselia, there was an opening act, that they will never forget.
Series: Fan Bandori Mangas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1: Afterglow - Back From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.flipsnack.com/RobMosq/afterglow-back-from-the-shadows.html 
> 
> If you wish to see what this Fan Manga looks like as a flipbook haha.


End file.
